Wingman
by Miss Raye
Summary: Every guy needs a wingman to help when there's trouble (Felix - there's no option for him in the character list)


Felix knew the various moods of the Queen Elizabeth the Fabulous and the mood she was currently in did not bode well for anyone. Sidling up to her at the Hub, he approached with caution. "Ahem."

She continued to scribble in the chart before her.

"Ah-hem!"

She barely looked up from what she was doing. "Do you need something?"

His eyes narrowed in concern. "No, but I'm beginning to think you need something. What's up, girlfriend?"

She sighed, her head falling back as her shoulders sagged. "I can't do it. I just can't do it."

Felix leaned on the counter. "Can't do what?"

Elizabeth looked around and saw that they were alone. She leaned on the opposite side of the counter. "I can't go out with AJ tonight."

"Girl, please." He gave her one of his classic looks. "You told me... yesterday, no less... that you and AJ... you know... needed some 'personal time.' That is, at great suffering to my sanity, offered to watch the kiddies for you tonight." He raised a questioning brow at her. "Are you telling me that Uncle Felix has to watch Teletubbies all by himself tonight?"

She grimaced. "The boys don't watch that show... so yes, you'd have to watch it alone..."

"Then 'what' is the problem?"

Elizabeth bit into her bottom lip and gave him a big ol' hangdog expression. "I packed my bag this morning... for tonight. And I realized that I don't have anything..." She blushed a pretty shade of pink, "to wear."

Felix was in shock. "I know you have that black dress... and even I thought you looked good enough to-"

She held up her hand to stop him. "Not the dress... I want to wear that..." she leaned closer, "I'm talking about 'under' the dress."

He could only blink at her. "Simple," he grinned, "just don't wear anything under it."

She smacked him on his arm. "Felix!" She rolled her eyes at his mock pain. "I went through my whole drawer this morning and realized that everything I have screams... boring... old... granny... I can't let him see me in anything like that." She groaned, "how sexy is 'Hanes her Way'?" Seeing Felix's reaction she nodded. "See?" She grabbed for the phone. "That's it... I'm going to cancel."

Felix pushed the button to disconnect the line and gave her a stern look. "Put the phone down, Webber."

She gave him an odd look as she slowly set the handset down. "Okay."

Felix looked at his watch and sighed. "I can't stand to see you crazy like this! All nurses work well under pressure, so this should be no problem. We have two hours before AJ shows up. Have you had your lunch yet?"

Her disbelieving look was all the answer he needed.

"Good, we'll take our lunch break now and I," he gave her a wink, "am going to be your fairy god-brother and get you ready for the ball." He nodded toward her purse. "Let's go."

- Elevator from the Parking Structure -

Felix looked through Elizabeth's bag as they elevator climbed up to their floor. "Secret Darling Demi in Navy, check. Dream Angel in polka dot, check. Very Sexy in both crimson and black, nice... and check. And all the other things that go with. For tonight," he confided, "go with the navy. Trust me." He tucked the tissue paper back into the Victoria's Secret bag and handed it back to her. "We still have a good twenty minutes before he gets here... so you go straight to the locker room and-"

The doors opened up and Elizabeth gasped. AJ Quartermaine was standing at the Nurse's Hub with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Oh my God."

Felix opened Elizabeth's coat and shoved the bag under it and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Elizabeth!" AJ smiled at her. "I'm sorry I'm early, I just wanted to make sure-"

"Hey, AJ," Felix shoved Elizabeth in the direction of the locker room, "are those for me?"

AJ could only stare at the nurse as Elizabeth disappeared behind the door. He looked up at Felix. "Is everything okay?"

Felix looked at AJ and a wide grin spread from ear to ear. "You - So - Owe - Me." Shrugging off his jacket and dropping it on the counter Felix picked up a patient folder. He waited for AJ to come to his senses. Pacing around beside the Hub, AJ set the flowers down.

"What's... what do you mean?"

With a dramatic sigh, Felix looked at AJ. "Your night was about to go South but I fixed it. Yes," he grinned, "I have saved the night for you and the sexiest nurse at GH, next to me, that is."

"Fixed?" AJ didn't understand. "What happened?"

Felix twisted an invisible key of his lips and then continued on. "There was a little emergency of the Angel kind... but don't you worry... I waved my magic wand and it's fine."

AJ's brow arched over his eye. "I'm not sure I like the idea of any guy using his 'magic wand' on my girlfriend, but-"

"No buts," Felix shot back, "unless you can get me a private viewing of Magic Milo's... but that's beyond the point at the moment." He shut the file and looked at AJ, his expression losing its humor. "Seriously, AJ, I can call you AJ, yes? Of course! But seriously, AJ, a man these days just can't do 'everything' on his own, you know what I mean? Guys that do things right... need a wingman. Someone on his side to grease the wheels, you know?"

AJ nodded slowly. "Yeah... but-"

"And I'm on your side as long as you, my friend, are making her happy." His eyes narrowed. "Hurt her and let's just say I have access to very sharp knives."

AJ grinned. "Point taken and you have 'nothing' to worry about."

Felix smiled. "Same thing for you... tonight.. I have worked my magic.. you'll see."

The locker room door opened and Elizabeth stepped out into the hall. Her black dress hugged every curve to perfection and her heels made the whole look sinful. AJ's mouth went dry.

With a sweet smile, Elizabeth walked over to the hub to greet him. "Sorry you had to wait."

"I... I... I said I was early... so no problem." He couldn't seem to look away from her eyes even as his hands reached out and took hers. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"That ain't the half of it."

Elizabeth threw Felix a look. "No comments from the peanut gallery." She turned her attention back to AJ. "Are you ready to go?"

He almost didn't answer her as he looked at the ivory column of her neck. "Yeah... sure... if you're ready to go." He reached out and took her coat and helped her put it on before lifting the bouquet from the counter and setting it in her arms. "You look amazing."

Elizabeth's cheeks bloomed with color. "You look really handsome, AJ."

He let go of a breath with a soft chuckle. "Thanks..." He stepped up, placing his hand on the small of her back and moving toward the elevators.

As they stepped inside the car, Felix couldn't help himself. "Uh, AJ?"

The couple turned back to look at Felix. "Remember, when I called you and asked you your favorite color?"

AJ shrugged. "Yeah... blue," he looked at Elizabeth and then back to Felix, "like her eyes."

Felix puffed out his chest in pride. "You - so - owe - me."

Elizabeth's blush reached her temples as the elevator door closed behind them.


End file.
